Super Intelligence
by EmiQueenieArrow
Summary: Sherlock Holmes meets a carefree police officer with a interesting personality. (Introduction for Superwholock fanfiction to come later)


Super Intelligence

Hero's POV

When I opened my eyes it was dark. I'm saying pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I reached my hand to the side and I heard metal falling. That caused something to screech. I got to my feet and walked forward.

As I walked down the alley, well at least I think that was my current location, I felt someone grabbing at my arm. I was pushing them away but they wouldn't let go. They kept pulling me closer to them. "Oi, clear off." They started to close their hand tighter on my arm. It caused me to pull away with more force.

That's when I heard a low, deep voice. "Do not move." The person pulled me right up to their body and put their arm around my back. I felt my breathing start to stagger. I finally heard something: the sound of a giant truck blowing past us. I also heard gun shots. Suddenly I was standing alone. I calmed down and pulled the gun out of my coat pocket. I ran down the road after the truck.

As I was rounding the corner someone caught me. "Who are you?" I pointed the gun. The man moved under the street light. He had gray hair and he looked very tired. I put my gun down.

"You go to the roof and tell me where to shoot."

He looked at me suspiciously. "How do you know if you're getting the right guy?"

"I'm very good at listening. Now go solider." He ran on the lowered fire escape. I rounded the corner and crouched behind a barrel. I heard a soft whisper from above me.

"12 o'clock, 3 meters." I moved just around the barrel and shot the person. I heard their heavy body fall to the ground. "Two are running toward the man. 5 o'clock." I shot them both down and waited further instructions. "I think the rest are inside. How did you do that?"

"I'm a sniper. I'm a good sniper as you can tell. Now, ready to go in there?"

"Sure. One thing, my colleague is in there. He has curly hair and a long coat." I nodded and approached the door. The man soon stood on the other side of the door. "I'm John Watson."

"There is a time and place for introductions. This is not it. Ready?" He hesitated. "Well you don't have a choice." I turned and kicked open the door. I knew where they had their own snipers. I hid behind some crates and listened carefully. I easily took out the four snipers. I ran into the center of the building where I saw the man. He was fighting someone with a sword. John and I just stood there watching. I pulled my hand up and just shot the man down.

The dark haired man put his hands out to the side and turned to face us. "Really?" I just shrugged. "I had it under control." I suddenly recognized the voice.

"I know. You were just taking too long. So why did you pull me from the road?"

"I wasn't going to let you get hit." I raised an eyebrow. He waited for a few seconds before saying anything. "Oh okay fine. I just didn't want to deal with police."

I laughed. "I figured." I held my hand out to him. "My name is Hero Enyo." He shook it and looked at John.

"I know you want to say something."

"I'm still here. For anyone that cares."

"You're Greek. Hero is originally from Greek and it means demi-god. Enyo is the Greek goddess of war, blood and violence."

I was surprised. "Um yeah. That's right actually. My real name is Hero but Enyo was something I just picked up. I am Hellenic but not Greek. I'm from Lincolnshire."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Sherlock Holmes."

And that's how I met Sherlock Holmes. Let's fast forward a year and a half later aka present day.

I walked up the steps and into the sitting room. I threw my skateboard on the couch. I looked through the kitchen trying to find something I could make. Feeling defeated I just put some ham on bread and walked up another staircase with the pathetic sandwich in my hand. I gently knocked on the green door. It opened and there was John.

"You need to go shopping. You have no food." I handed him the sandwich and started heading downstairs.

"You live here too you know. I'm pretty sure it's your turn anyway."

"Well I'm not going to do it." I retorted to the kind doctor. "Okay, love you, now go back to what ever you do." I heard him sigh and shut his door. I walked through the kitchen down a short narrow hall. I slowly opened the door. There was Sherlock laying on the bed. I walked to the bed and laid down beside him. "What you thinking?"

"Nothing really. I'm so bored. There are no interesting murders." Sherlock put his hand on his chest. I put my hand over his. "One thing though my brother is coming for dinner. Don't know why he would do that but he is."

I closed my eyes. "Good luck. There isn't no food around here."

"That's your own fault."

"It's been almost 2 years. You should've figured this out before I moved in. I don't do chores. Or shopping. Or anything normal."

"Fair enough." He laced his fingers through mine.

"I'm going to take nap. Wake me up five minutes before your brother comes."

"You know I won't." I let go of his hand and rolled over.

When I woke up four hours later Sherlock was leaning over me. "He's been here for twenty minutes." I got up and looked in the mirror. I roughly ran a brush through my straight blonde hair. I put a little bit of lip gloss on. I changed out of my Union Jack shirt and put on a red button down shirt. I managed to pull my tight blue jeans off and put on my equally constricting black jeans. I finally took off my Converse and put on my gray Vans.

I walked into the kitchen to see Mycroft Holmes, standing straight with his umbrella. "Hello Mycroft."

"Oh hello. We were just talking about a certain nickname of Sherlock's."

"Oh?"

"This woman named Adler that I'm guessing you know about used to call him The Virgin."

"Well you can't call him that now." Three faces turned toward me. "What? Do you want me to lie?" Mycroft just shook his head.

"Anyway, I came because I have a small case I need Sherlock to handle."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow. "What is it? Because I probably won't care."

"It's about a murder." We all stood there for Mycroft to continue.

"And?"

"We can't figure out who the killer is."

"That doesn't interest me in the slightest." Sherlock sighed, walking to the sitting room and picked up his violin. He started to play my favorite song.

"Sherlock please. Stop acting like this and just take the case."

"No. I don't want to." Mycroft scowled.

"You're such a child."

I decided that I should intervene. "I can get the best detective from Scotland Yard to help you."

Mycroft had a shocked expression. "You're still an officer?"

"Yes. Although I can't say I go to work."

"Well you have my number. Goodbye Sherlock." He turned and walked down the stairs and out of the door.

"I'm going to call Anderson." I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed his number. I heard him pick up. "Anderson, it's Hero. How are you?" I heard Sherlock scoff. He took my phone from me and put it on speaker.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Sherlock rolled his eyes when he heard this.

"Hello Anderson. It's me. Your going to get a call from my dearest brother and you'll help him with his murder case." I looked at John and we struggled to keep our laughter in control.

"Sherlock? I was talking to Hero. I don't take orders from you anyway."

"Yes you do. And let's not forget who Hero is."

"Well she's a sniper officer."

"She's also my partner so find romantic interest elsewhere. Goodbye." Sherlock hung up and threw the phone back to me.

"Well. That was friendly." I said sarcastically. I laughed and hugged Sherlock. I inhaled his comforting scent. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him smile against my hair. We released each other.

"Tell me." When he said that a tear rolled down my cheek. John noticed and walked toward us.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" I sat down in Sherlock's chair.

"Since Sherlock probably already knows, I better just say it. I'm leaving. I'm being deployed."

"Deployed? Like army deployed?" I nodded sadly. "Why would you keep that from us?"

"I just wanted to enjoy the time I had left with you guys. I leave tomorrow morning."

"With no basic training?" John leaned forward.

"They decided that being with Sherlock and being an officer, I didn't need it. I know it's only 8 but I really need to go to sleep. Excuse me." I walked briskly to me and Sherlock's room. I closed the door behind me and changed into my plaid sleeping pants and a white tank top. I crawled into the bed and laid there crying, silently. I heard the door open and Sherlock got in his side of the bed.

He pulled me against him. I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face. "Shhh. You're okay. You know you'll be okay. You haven't changed since that day at the end of the alley. You're still the police sniper that never goes to work. The only one that matters." His voice was calming me down. He stroked my hair. I tried to keep awake but it failed and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I took a deep breath and smelled coffee and bacon. I opened my eyes and discovered that Sherlock was still there with his arms still wrapped around me. He noticed I had woke up and he let go of me. We both stood up and walked into the clean kitchen. Ms. Hudson was setting up the four plates of food. John was already at the table, absentmindedly sipping his coffee while reading the paper.

"Good morning guys." I stretched with my arms in the air. I pulled my chair out and Sherlock followed.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?" Ms. Hudson asked with a huge grin.

I looked at Sherlock and smiled. "Great."

John finally looked up and put the paper down. "Good morning Hero."

Ms. Hudson laughed. "Hero is just the best name for what you're going to do."

I struggled to contain my tears. "Yeah, that's nice of you to say. I have to leave in twenty minutes so I better go get my backpack ready."

"I did that for you." John smiled at me.

"Well thank you. Now I can enjoy time with you guys."

For the twenty minutes all we did was laugh about everything we have ever done together. When it was time for me to leave I hugged Ms. Hudson and she started crying.

"When you first moved in I thought you would get the boys under control. I'm glad you didn't."

I latched onto John. "Watch out for Sherlock," I whispered into his ear, "I'm counting on you to keep him safe from others." I let go and got into the cab followed by Sherlock. I handed the cabby the address.

"Sherlock, while I'm gone don't do anything too exciting." I held his gloved hand and we looked at each other. I leaned my head down on his shoulder. We didn't talk until we arrived at the Horse Guard building 25 minutes later. We got out of the cab. I looked at the building and sighed.

Before I could say anything Sherlock's low voice filled the air. "When you get back would you be interested in getting married?"

I laughed and looked at Sherlock's beautiful smiling face. "Are your proposing?"

"Well yes. I think I am."

"I accept. As soon as I get home." I looked at my watch. "I have to go. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He picked me up and our lips touched. We broke our kiss and I walked toward the big white building to get my assignment.

Sherlock's POV

I lived my life and took cases, none of them very challenging for six months. I hadn't heard anything from Hero in weeks. Ms. Hudson knocked on the door and walked in with a grim look on her face. "Oh Sherlock." She moved out of the way and standing behind her was a military officer.

"Sherlock Holmes?" I nodded. "I'm sorry." He handed me a letter. I pulled the paper from the envelope. The first two lines broke my heart. I folded the paper back up and John took it from my hand as I stood, shocked.

"Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes, this letter is about the status of Hero Enyo. We regret to inform you she has been pronounced dead after she was tried on the crime of friendly fire, resulting in death by firing squad." John had read the two lines quietly to himself. "Sherlock, I..."

I put my hand up, silencing my closest friend. "I don't want to hear it." I walked past John and went into my room. I laid in the bed and stared at the empty side of the bed, having trouble accepting there would never be Hero, waiting for me to look into her green eyes.


End file.
